To Flee (Or Not)
by yellow 14
Summary: At night, two minor characters meet and talk about whether they should flee their village and the dragon.


Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: This was inspired by me replaying Dragon's Dogma and coming across an interesting quote I came across from this minor character.

AN2: Alita is a minor character in the town of Cassardis. She can, according to the Dragon's Dogma wiki, be found night fishing among other things.

When Alita left home that night, there was nothing to suggest that she was doing anything beyond a normal night fishing trip.

Her baskets were devoid of anything beyond her nets, her clothes the familiar shoulderless blue top and long white skirt and her hair was tied up in pigtails as it usually was.

Just a perfectly normal night really.

As usual, she arrived at her usual fishing spot and cast her nets under the stars.

A pair of familiar arms wrapped themselves around her waist and she smiled.

"Well met Jaquan," she said gently with a smile.

"Well met Alita," he said and she turned around to face him.

"Aren't you going to kiss me my love?" she asked teasingly and he answered with a kiss. A kiss she soon returned and the two kept kissing for a while.

"Alita, I want you to run away with me. Right now. Tonight. Escape the dragon, ere it return," he said after a few passionate kisses and Alita snorted.

"The wyrm has already struck and has been driven off by the Arisen," she paused for a moment. "Seems to me that if your fate is to be struck down by the dragon, twould matter not where you go."

"But to stay would be pure madness!" Jaquan protested. Alita snorted.

"And what wouldst you have me do? Survive in the wilderness with goblins and bandits and all manner of foul beasts coming south?" she asked and Jaquan looked away. "You have no thoughts, save escaping the dragon!"

"Alita-"

"Flee if you will. But I will leave when I am ready and not before," she said, as tears began to form. "I will not hinder you, nor tell others of this."

"I don't want to lose you Alita!" he said and Alita shook her head.

"Nor I you," she said with a shake of her head. "But what you ask, I cannot do."

"But you'll die if you stay!" he protested and Alita shook her head.

"Have you so little faith in the Arisen? She will slay the beast, of that I am sure," Alita said with a smile. "And one day, I will be able to tell my children and even my grandchildren of how she saved us all from the wyrm."

"She's just a fisher girl!" Jaquan protested and Alita frowned.

"Have you never heard of tales of old? Of the kings and queens who came from Cassadis?" she protested. "In days gone by, Cassadis was a kingdom of it's own. And then there are the tales of the Arisen. They say that's how the Duke himself earned his title!"

"Ancient tales are all well and good, but I saw the beast! Tis no way man can stand against it!" he protested once more and Alita turned away from him.

"When the dragon came, I had feared my last day had come and that there wouldst be nothing but scorched ruin left of Cassadis," she said as she pulled in her first catch. "But then she came, sword in hand and drove the dragon away as though it twas nothing. You should have seen her, sword flashing in the light. The dragon fled."

"She had her heart ripped out!"

"And rose again!" Alita countered. "I will fear no beast as long as she is with us!"

"I fear the dragon. As should we all. It will not rest as long as men walk the Earth," he said, looking embarassed by his admission. "The beast has destroyed armies before. What can one man or woman do against such power?"

"The Duke has banished the Wyrm before," Alita said as she cast her nets once more. "And there are tales of others who have slain such beasts. Why do you then doubt ours?"

"Stories are not always true and the Duke comes from a noble and impressive lineage of warriors. He had trained to fight since he was, but a child," Jaquan said shaking his head and Alita snorted.

"The Arisen is a warrior too. Have you seen her training? She is indeed skilled with sword and bow and magic alike," she said and Jaquan shook his head.

"It is not the same," he said and Alita sighed.

"Why? Are great heroes only great heroes because you know them not?" she asked, before frowning. "Go. Just go. I would not delay you any further. Leave like the coward that you are, but if you do, know that you will have forever earned my scorn."

Jaquan opened and closed his mouth for a moment, then turned away. Alita ignored him as tears began to run down her cheeks.

He was just a coward anyway.


End file.
